The Ultimate Spider-Man (HIATUS)
by SalazaSAUCE Neo
Summary: Peter Parker, Wallflower, Nerd and 12 year old Prodigy, he may seem like a nobody but he is the ultimate Spider-Man! (Rated T for blood, Cussing and will be M for Gore when Carnage gets his intro and the beginning of my own Earth 515!) (on hiatus because I was bored and something killed my drive to write this)
1. Origin: Part 1

**A/N: hi, this is SalazaSAUCE Neo, new and improved, i think you guys know where this is going, so let's skip**

_**Parker House, 2007**_

a man walks to his door to greet his wife who was 8 months pregnant with his child, the man had brown hair and hazel eyes, this was Richard Parker, a S.H.I.E.L.D agent, he sits down next to a woman, the woman was his wife and fellow S.H.I. agent Mary Fitzpatrick Parker "How's the baby?" he asked "still growing, just one more month." Mary smiled, she couldn't wait to see her pride and joy! Richard smiled "I plan on quitting the agent life so we can raise our child, so when the child is born, we go one last time before retiring and raising our kid." Mary asked "what if we..." she let it hang so Richard can get the message "i don't know honestly." Richard sighed, "let's just go to bed." Mary tried to get the fate of herself and Richard off their mind.

_**11:PM, Midnight, Plane, 2007**_

Richard and Mary had already dropped Peter off at Ben and May's, they knew if they're gonna die, Peter would have a good life, they then heard a 'CLICK' of the hammer of a gun, they turned to a man aiming a gun at them, Richard and Mary took out their guns and aimed back, it was a Mexican Standoff as they didn't fire "What are you doing here? better yet, who the hell are you?" the man replied "I'm no one you need to worry about." Mary fired but the man fired second as he manuevered out of the way as her shoulder was injured, a hole going through it, blood dripping from it, she grasped her shoulder as she passed out on the seat, Richard shot the man but he broke Richard's shoulder and pulled out a knife, he then cut Richard's arm off slowly as he was in the middle of severing the limb, Richard punched the man in the face, he then looked at the almost gone limb "aw man, now high fives are gonna suck." he then got an idea, he walked to the man and grabbed the arm, he ripped it off, Richard now had one arm as he slapped him with the limb, over and over, then the man grabbed his gun and aimed it at Richard's eye "Bang." the bullet hit and tore through the eye, Richard screamed in agony as the man pistol whipped him in the face, Richard's shock and agony + a pistol whip left him in a coma, he was about to deal the finishing blow to Richard, but then Mary wakes up in time, she grabs her pistol as she fired at the man's chest, the man spat out blood as he took his last breath before collapsing, Richard was still knocked out, Mary's life flashed before her eyes, her eyes open and close, Richard's chest moved up and down at a slow pace before slowing down and finally, it stopped, Mary crawled up to Richard, she held him.

_**playing: Hide & Seek by Imogen Heap**_

"Rich? it can't end like this." Mary said, begging Richard to stay alive as her eyes grayen and the last thing she saw and felt was the pilot slumped over and hitting the window.

* * *

_**12 years later**_

the Shocker and his enforcers were dealing in a warehouse, by the order of the Kingpin "C'mon! move along!" Shocker shouted.

but then there was a shatter.

a 4'4 12 year old drops in.

one criminal charged at the figure wearing red and black.

the child flips and punches the thug in the jaw "mind if i drop in? you guys seem like you're kinda lonely without me." the boy quipped, he jumps in the air as the 2 thugs rush at him, then he did a splits and a kick at the same time

"You guys having a party?!"

he then fires a web net out of his Web Focusers.

the 2 other thugs got netted.

he then jumps on the ceiling and backflips off behind a thug who turned, the thug then got a super kick to the face.

"sup Ox, good ol Montana and?" he gasps "Shocky! how are ya?!" the boy quipped some more.

Shocker fired a seismic blast at the boy, the kid got send flying, then he got up.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE YOU DAMN DIRTY BUG!" Shocker shouted, "oh god fucking dammit, SPIDERS ARE NOT BUGS! THEY'RE ARTHOPODS!"

the boy shouted back.

he charged at him, Montana suddenly created a long whip as he wrapped it around the boy and slammed him to a wall.

he got up and then Ox slammed him to the ground with a loud 'THOOM!'.

Peter groaned.

then Montana threw him in mid air, Ox punched him in the stomach, sending him to Shocker who blasts Peter to the inside of the warehouse, Peter noticed his broken arm "oh man, now high fives are gonna suck." he groaned and stood up.

"aw Christ this is so not my day."

he felt like his leg had copper dripping down it.

he rolled up his pants to see the wound and the blood "Awwwwwwwwwwww this is so not my day."

he webbed his wound.

Shocker and the enforcers walked in, Peter felt a sense of dread in his head, now his head picked the time to ache?!

maybe his Spider Sense can save him.

he turned to them and breathed heavily.

"C'mon! i'm still breathing!"

the others charged at him and did an assault on him, but Peter distracted Ox and Montana.

Peter then webbed up Shocker's gauntlets.

Shocker was out of the fight.

Pete didn't play around as he took off his web focusers.

he grabbed Ox by the collar and brought his face near his, he then aimed his hand at Ox.

"3, 2, 1, here's your food." he then fired a burst of web at Ox's chest , sending him flying.

he then grabbed Montana and lifted him up, he slammed Montana to the ground.

he took care of the criminals.

Peter thwipped off _'My name is Peter Parker and you're probably wondering how i'm here today, well, strap yourselves in for this wild show!'_

* * *

_**Midtown Middle School**_

Peter walks, carrying his books, his friends Harry Osborn, Mary Jane Watson and Gwen Stacy were with him "hey Pete, you excited for the field trip?" Harry asked, but as Peter was gonna answer, a football knocked him to the ground, MJ helps Peter up while Harry and Gwen walk to the source, a blonde fit, tall 14 year old, Peter dusted off his green hoodie and his brown baggy pants, he puts his glasses back on "thanks MJ." he said, MJ replied "No problemo." she went to confront Flash while Peter gathered up his things "Guys, we should get to class now." Peter said, but Harry replied "Peter, he hurt you, that is no excuse." Flash Thompson rolled his eyes, Peter sighed "C'mon, let's go." he goes to History Class,

_timeskip_

_**Parker House, 12:00 PM**_

Peter walks in, setting his bag down "Hey sport." a 30 year old man greeted, Peter repiled "hey Uncle Ben." Ben asked "so how was your day?" Peter replied "Pretty good." Ben inquired "is it that Flash kid again?" Peter answered "just uh, lemme eat first." he ate his chocolate cake "alright, no, it's not him." he walks to his bed and slept, May told Ben "i'm worried for him."

_**Oscorp Building, 11:00 AM**_

Peter and his friends were following the class, he and the others were first in line, Harry walked and got his ID card, MJ got hers and Gwen got hers as well, now it was Peter's turn, the huge man asked "Name?" Peter replied "Peter Parker, P as in Physics, E as in Electron, T as in-" The man stopped him "Okay, Okay, you're on the list." he looks at the card marveled, Peter uses it like a gun "This is so cool! i'm like special agent Park-" he was interuppted by "and you're like, totally freaking us out." Gwen was the source, Peter walks inside, a woman gives a speech, Peter recognizes her as Olivia Octavius, his role model, she looked at him, Peter had a happy look, she finally looked at him! he dreamed of this "what's your name?" she asked, Peter replied "P-Peter, Peter Parker." she looked at him and Harry "you two will be great partners." Gwen and MJ got paired, Peter walks to the exhibit, seeing the spiders "as you can see, there are a total of 15 spiders genetically enhanced, any questions?" Olivia stated, MJ had one "there are 14." Olivia noticed "maybe the 15th one is being tested as we speak or Connors is doing a little engineering on it." a red and black tarantula spins it's web as Peter was taking pictures, it crawled on his hand and it sunk it's teeth into his hand.

* * *

**A/N: why is Peter in middle school? he is a prodigy so getting into Middle School is easy peasy for Peter, why are your fight scenes violent as fuck? cause blood and gore. Why are Ben and May aged down? cause i don't think an aunt and uncle would look like 80 year olds and i wanna take a new direction in the story.**


	2. Origin: Part 2

**A/N: let's recap, alright, SO! Richard and Mary have a mexican standoff with an unknown dude, the 3 of them die but Mary survived not for long though as she crashed through the window and was alive for a few 11 hours before dying, then 12 years later, the random child gets bit by the spider and here we are.**

Peter winced, he holds his hand as his head hurt, his chest hurt as well "Oh god, i think that gave me a heart attack." he got over his pain as he took more photos of the technology, soon after it ended, he gets on a train as he slept, somehow the bus missed him, Peter slept until he felt a cold feeling on his forehead as he sprung up on the wall, he looked as he saw a crowd, he suddenly dropped to the ground "Ow." he shook his head as he noticed a woman say "Did that kid just jump on the ceiling and STICK ther-and i got beer all over my top." Peter walks to her "I'm sorry, i'm so so so sorry." he puts his hand on her top to clean it up, then his hand got sticky and he attempted to not rip her shirt off, but then a gray haired man pushed him, causing Peter to rip her top off, Peter was in shock "Crap! i'm so sorry!" the man dashes at Peter but he suddenly jumps up as he wraps his thighs around the man's head and leans back quickly, letting go as it send the man flying "Holy shit! i am so sorry!" Peter apologized, later a few guys that attacked Peter were on the ground, Peter looked at his hand as his eyes widened, his mouth wide in shock.

* * *

_**Parker House**_

Peter opens the door and Ben and May greeted him "hey Uncle Ben and Aunt May, how are you guys?" May said "i'm great." Ben was in his cop uniform "i feel like an ant who just got food, which means i feel good." Peter ran to the fridge and got the meatloaf "today was a scorcher." he walks off, Ben said "something's wrong." May said, Ben replied "Yeah, nobody likes your meatloaf." May glared "you could've said that 10 years ago." Ben put his hands up "Hey calm down." May sighed "at least Peter was honest about not liking meatloaf in the first place." Ben joked "The first place is this place!" May chuckled "nice Dad joke, though i don't get it."

_**Peter's room**_

he sat down as he reads his homework, he turned on his phone and listened to his playlist.

**now playing: Sunflower by Post Malone and Swae Lee**

Peter bops his head as he continued, humming as he did it "Callin' it quits now, baby i'm a wreck, crash at my place, baby you're a wreck" he finally finished, this will get him a straight A, he eats his meatloaf, after finishing, he then sees a group of teenagers doing rock and roll signs, one of them was the devil horn gesture, Peter decides to do the same gesture, but there was a burst of web coming from his wrist, it stuck on the wall, Peter looked up and didn't say a word, he noticed he couldn't see so he took off his glasses and his vision was perfect, he looks and shoots another, it was the same as the other, he needed something to focus it into a certain pattern, he suddenly got an idea, he needed to have junk to turn it into better junk, he walks out the house, he sneaked out in order to do this.

* * *

_**Junkyard**_

he crawls in and falls on the ground, he sees a dumpster and sees a red skin tight suit with another suit that's black, he shrugged, he needed metal not spandex, he goes to the dumpster and does his classic dumpster diving for when he needed junk, he sees 2 tight watches, these can be the thingamajigs, he starts changing it up, then he finished, he runs off to the house

_**Parker House**_

Ben and May were in the basement, looking for Peter, then there was a knock on the door, May opened it "Peter?" she asked, the boy scratched the back of his head "Sorry for being late." May said "don't do that again please." Peter felt embarassed as he sighed "Okay." Ben notices them "Peter, we've been looking for you for 2 hours! where have ya been?" Peter replied "uhhhhh, at school?" Ben and May were suspicious "you sure bout that?" Ben asked, Peter replied "Yeah." he hoped they won't notice his thingies, May said "School's over though, unless you were at a friend's house, i don't really get i-" Peter interrupted "Oh yes! i WAS at a friend's house." he walked to his room, he gotten dizzy and he didn't know why, he fell on his bed, he sleeps, then the subway incident came back to his mind, he needed to ignore it and sleep, but it's still in his mind, he slammed his head against his pillow, he took off his hoodie because it was getting hot and noticed he had a six pack and his arms were not wires anymore, they looked athletic "Peter?" May asked through the door "Are you alright?" Peter nodded behind the door "Yup!" she asked "Big changes?" Peter checked under his pants "Yup, big change!" he put his hoodie back on and slept.

* * *

_**Midtown Middle School**_

Peter was walking with his friends, MJ asked "Peter, you okay?" Peter replied "Yeah, must be something i ate." then a huge 14 year old named 'Kenny Kong' tried to trip Peter, but he flipped, landing on the ground on his 2 feet and judo threw Kong over his shoulder, then Flash ran at him but Peter backflipped and superkicked Flash in the jaw, then a random goon who was small ran at him but Peter just kept him at bay with his finger on his forehead, then another goon who was HUGE ran at him but Peter threw the small goon at the big goon, knocking him down, Flash's posse were down and out, he got up "You'll pay for this Parker!" Flash ran off, then the rest did "we should get to class now." Peter said, trying not to reveal his secret, the gang nodded, freaked out, soon after class ended and it was lunch break, Peter sat down with the gang as MJ, Gwen and Harry ate their food, Peter was gonna put his hands on the sides of his PB&J Sandwich but his hands were stuck to it "aw crap, a cramp." MJ asked "I thought a cramp meant you can't move your hand and how do you get a cramp by holding a sandwi-" Gwen interuppted "Yeah, yeah, we got it." Peter peeled his hands off the sandwich and accidently shot a web at another plate with a lot of food on it, the gang were confused, Peter whispered "Uh oh." but Peter accidently pulled it towards their back "Crap!" they avoided it, so did Peter but Flash was unlucky as it hit his back, food splattering all over it, his posse chuckled as he looked at Peter who was walking away with his eyes darting left and right, the gang followed "Puny Parker did this?" as soon as the gang left and the door was closed, the plate was moving, then the webline cut as it hit the ground, the gang were having a nerdy conversation at their lockers "Look, all i'm saying is that it'd be too much for Antman to hold up a tank." Gwen said, Peter repiled "Yeah, good point but he can size change so he can grow big and pick it up with his finger." Gwen replied "Yeah, but he can't grow if his suit doesn't work." Peter and Gwen were having a nerd battle about Antman while MJ and Harry had a battle of their own about Ironman and the Hulk, then Peter's head had the feeling of dread and it was coming from behind, so he dodged, Gwen fell to the ground, narrowly avoiding the punch, Flash glared at him "so you think you're funny, don't you freak?" MJ walked to him "Flash, it was just an accident." he replied "my fist breaking his teeth, that's the accident." Peter told him "I don't wanna fight you Flash." he replied "I wouldn't wanna fight me neither." he pushed her out of the way as he went for a punch but Peter avoided it, then he goes for another but Peter dodged that one, he then feels that dread in the back of his head as he did a quadruple backflip, he lands on the ground as another blond slammed into Flash, MJ said "Harry, help him!" Harry asked "which one?" the blond told Flash "you got em man." Flash pushed him, then he went for more punches but Peter avoided those, he then went for 3 jabs but Peter blocked 2 with his forearm and grabbed Flash's wrist in the 3rd one, he then twists it as Flash was screaming in agony as then Peter punches him across the room, the gang looked at Peter with a freaked out look, the entire crowd is commenting and the blond turned to Peter "Jesus Parker, you are a freak." Peter looked at his hand then he ran off, he then bumps into a fat kid, he looks up and sees "Ned?!" Ned replied "Pete!" Ned hugged Peter but he wasn't in the mood for a hug, then a girl came by "and Michelle." they hugged it out, Peter looked at them "not in the mood for hugs right now, did you guys-" Ned repiled "We just got admitted into this school." Michelle smirked "and i still didn't finish the battle for the name of MJ with Mary Jane." Peter snickered "Hey, after school, i wanna show you guys something, it's gonna be at the alleyway." Ned and Michelle were confused.

* * *

_**The Alleyway**_

Peter looked at them "promise me you won't tell anyone." they nodded and then Peter jumped on the wall, clinging to it, Ned and Michelle were in shock, Michelle jumped back "JESUS CHRIST!" she shouted, Ned ate to curb his shock, Michelle said "Peter, you're some kind of superhuman!" Peter repiled "yeah, and i got it from a spider bite." Ned replied "Seriously? dude, i have to analyze this, i have to see what your powers can do!" Peter said "No, i already have something in mind but first, i need a costume."

* * *

_**Leeds House**_

"How do i look?" Peter walks out in a blue shirt with a spider logo, soccer gloves that are red on the bottom and black on the top, red pants and a red mask with 2 white circles for eyes, Ned was marveled "Woah!" Michelle smirked "Neat outfit." Peter sees it's time for him to go home, Peter said "Sorry guys, i'm gonna go." he swings off.

* * *

_**Parker House**_

Peter swings inside and takes off his costume, he locks it in the closet and sits down on his bed, he then walked into the living room "I'm going to the downtown library, I'll see you later." Ben got up "Wait. I'll drive you there, buddy." Peter replied "I'll take the train." Ben responded "No, we will spend some time kid, how about that?" Peter replied "Okay." Ben got in his cruiser while Peter got in as well.

_**Library Entrance**_

Peter was about to step out "Thanks for the ride, Uncle Ben." Ben stopped him "Now wait a minute, we need to talk." Peter replied "We can talk later." Ben said "Well, we can talk now. If you let me." Peter asked "What do we have to talk about? Why now?" Ben replied "Because we haven't talked at all for so long, your Aunt May and I don't even know who you are anymore. You shirk your chores. You have all those weird experiments in your room. you start fights at school." Peter said "I didn't start that fight, I told you that!" Ben said "Well you sure as hell finished it." Peter angrily replied "What was I supposed to do, run away?" Ben said "No, you're not supposed to run away, but... But, Pete look. You're a lot like your father. You really are, Peter, and that's a good thing. But your father lived by a philosophy, a principle really. He believed that...that if you could do good things for other people, you had a moral obligation to do those things. That's what at stake here. Not a choice, responsibility. all i'm sayin' is 'With Great Power, Comes Great Responsibillty'." Peter glared "That is nice. That's really...that's great. That's all well and good, so where is he?" Ben was saddened, he knew what he was going through "Pete-" Peter replied with tears welling up "Where is he? Where's my dad? He didn't think it was his responsibility to be here and tell me this himself?" Ben glared at him "Oh c'mon, how dare you?" Peter shouts while tears were coming out "How dare I? HOW DARE YOU?!" Ben sighed "Look, i know i'm not your father but-" Peter interuppted him "Then stop pretending to be!" he storms out, walking to Madison Square Garden, Ben said "Where are you going? Peter, come back here! Please!"

* * *

_**Madison Square Garden, WFW Arena**_

"Bonesaw! Bonesaw! Bonesaw! Bonesaw! Bonesaw! Bonesaw! Bonesaw! Bonesaw! Bonesaw! Bonesaw! Bonesaw! Bonesaw!" the crowd cheered, Bonesaw McGraw was pinning another wrestler while the referee slammed his hand on the mat when he says "One, two, three!" the bell rung and the announcer came in the ring "Who's the man? Ladies and gentlemen! give it up for Bonesaw McGraw! For $3000! is there no one here man enough to stay in the ring! for three minutes with this titan of testosterone? Who? I know who. The Flying Dutchman!" in the sign up area, a black woman was writing "Next." she notices Peter in his costume "There's no featherweight division here smallfry. Next." Peter stops her "No, no. Sign me up." She replied "Okay. You understand the WFW is not responsible for any injury you may and probably will sustain while participating in said event and you are indeed participating of your own free will?" Peter replied "Yes." he was somewhat nervous, the woman points "Down the hall to the ramp. May God be with you." he walks there, the announcer walks to Parker "what's your name kid?" Peter replied "Johnny Arachnid." the man was confused "that's the best ya got?" Peter replied "can you just-" the man said "Right, right, that sucks though." the announcer cleared his throat "The sum of $3000 will be paid to...the terrifying, the deadly...the Amazing! Spider-Man!" Peter turned to the guy behind him "My name is Johnny Arachnid." he replies "I don't care, get out there moron." Peter tried to say "But he got my name wrong!" The man shouts "I don't give a fuck! get the fuck out there!" he pushes Peter to the ramp, Peter walks as a woman said "Bonesaw will eat you up and spit you out, little man!" another woman walks to him "I hope you brought your mommy." another woman walks to him "We'll break you!" another shouts "I'm gonna rip all eight of your feeble legs off one by one!" eventually, the match starts. the cage closes, Peter ran to a turnbuckle, looking at the man who locked the cage "Hey listen! This is some kind of mistake. I didn't sign up for a cage match! Unlock the thing! Take the chain off!" Bonesaw interrupted "Hey, freak show!" Peter turned around, Bonesaw put up 3 fingers "You're going nowhere! i got you for three minutes!" Bonesaw smirked as he does a gesture "Three minutes of playtime!" Bonesaw said "Now just relax, shorty. i'll try to make this as painless as possible." he ran at Peter, he panicked and vaulted over Bonesaw, Peter suddenly felt more confident, he smirked as he lifted Bonesaw up with one hand, he flipped on to the cage wall "it works! i have the speed, the agillty, the very Strength i can use to beat my tormentors!" he starts walking up the cage, Bonesaw screams "PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN! YOU WIN! YOU WIN!" Peter put him down, Bonesaw said "you're-you're not human! nobody can do that unless they have superpowers or are muties!" Peter decided to knock him out "Jeez, shut up." he walked out of the ring, grumbling "least i won." he walked to the manager's office as he saw the manager rummaging through a bag, the manager slammed a wad of 100 dollars, Peter looked down at the wad, the manager pointed at Peter "Now get out of here." Peter looked at the man, angry, as Peter shouted "A hundred bucks? The ad said 3000!" the manager brushed him off "Well, check it again, webhead. It said three grand for three minutes. You pinned him in two. For that, I give you 100. You're lucky to get that." Peter gaped "I need that money!" the manager looked at him "I missed that part where that was my fuckin' problem, now scram you little shit." Peter walked out, he heard running as he saw the manager and a guard chasing after a man with long blonde hair, sunglasses, a stubble and a star tattoo on his wrist, Peter rolled his eyes as he stepped back, letting the man run into an elevator, the man said "thanks kid." as the elevator's doors closed, Peter turned around, the manager shouted at him "WHAT THE 'ELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! YOU COULD HAVE TRIPPED EM OR TORN EM TO SHREDS!" the guard shouted "why didn't cha trip em?!" Peter glared at them under the mask "I missed the part where that's MY problem. that's yours and Daredevil's problem, i don't see what that has to do with me." he walked out to the Parker house.

* * *

_**Queens Road**_

Peter was walking, smiling as he had his suit on but not his mask "Spider-Man! Spider-Man! Spider-Man!" he chanted quietly, smiling, he said "That's right ladies and gentlemen, the tables have finally turned! next stop for our big boy Petey Parker, the big time! that's right, Money, Women, Limos, Fame! Grandaddy Spider-Man is gonna be on every television station across the nation, if there's enough money involved." he chuckled "i'm so lucky." Peter walked to his house and saw a police car and an ambulance carting something, something covered with a blanket, it looked like a person, he ran to get in but an officer stopped him "Kid, this is a crime scene. please step awa-" Peter yelled "I live here!" as he pushes the cop into the hinge, the cop grunted as he fell on his knees "Oof! kid's get some strength." he rubbed his back to ease it from the pain from being slammed on a hinge, a blonde 31 year old man walked to him "Jefferson, you alright?" Jefferson got up "not really. Captain Stacy." Stacy helped him up "you can call me George." Aunt May woke up and cried but Peter walked in "Aunt May! Ned! Michelle!" Aunt May sees Peter and hugs him. crying "Peter," she said something unintellingly, Ned walked to him "Pete, Buddy, we were watching Aliens, there was a noise, Ben got his bat and walked to the sour-" Michelle shouts "He's been shot!" Peter's eyes welled up. a cop says "we found the suspect! he's at the old warehouse! let's go!" Peter ran off, May said "Peter wait!" a man walked to her "he's gonna be okay ma'am, he just needs some time off. i've seen cases like him, he just needs to blow off some steam." Peter ran, putting on his mask and crawling on walls and jumping off roofs and swinging. he landed on a car and jumped off, he continued swinging as he landed on a roof. he backflipped and grabbed the top of the window and flipped inside.

* * *

_**Warehouse**_

he crawls on the ceiling and sees a man enter, the man turned to see Peter on the wall. Peter narrowed his eyes "YOU MURDERER!" he shot a web at his back and threw him to a wall, the man got up "why are ya here?! didn't you help me escape?! if it's about the guy i shot! i'm so-" Peter shouts "DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME! YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID!" he grabbed him by the collar "YOU KILLED MY UNCLE!" he pushes him up against the wall "YOU KILLED HIM! YOU-" he pauses "that face! i remember that face! it's-IT CAN'T BE! it's the fugitive who ran past me! the one i didn't stop when i had the chance!" the man got up "ya shouldn't have let me go kid." he aimed his gun and fired, Peter slammed his fist on the gun, sending it flying. hurting the man's wrist "HA! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! GOD! GRAHHHH!" he twisted his wrist, Peter then shot a web at the man, tying him up in a cocoon, the man hung off the edge, Jefferson shouts "Holy shit! he's hanging on a spider's web!"

* * *

_**Rooftop**_

Peter sat, curled up "My fault... All my fault... Because I didn't stop that murderer when I could have! Now Uncle Ben is dead! He's dead!" he took off his mask as he remembers, Ben's voice rang in his head. _'With Great Power, Comes Great Responsibillty.'_ he got up "I'll make you proud, Uncle Ben." he put his mask on as he jumped off and shot a web.

* * *

_**Present**_

Peter lands in his room as he contemplates his life, the boy decided to rest as he closed his eyes, preparing for the next day of school.

* * *

**A/N: that took a while.**


End file.
